


Takeout Night

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader introduces Steve and Bucky to a new cuisine





	Takeout Night

Every Friday night is takeout night at the Avengers Tower; each person would get a turn to choose from which restaurant they ordered that night. Tonight it was y/n's turn, and she had a bit of a surprise up her sleeve. 

Since Steve had moved back into the tower with Bucky, after a much-needed heart-to-heart with Tony, y/n, along with Peter and Shuri, had been helping the two super-soldiers catch up with the 21st century. And tonight was time to introduce them to some new cuisine.

When the food had arrived, Steve looked slightly disbelieving, there were never so many bags when you ordered. "Um, doll, I think they might have sent too much food," he said as you started unpacking all the containers.

You gave him a sweet, albeit exasperated, smile. "This is exactly what I ordered Steve. Friday, could you please let everyone know that dinner is here and that it is sushi," you asked the AI while unpacking all the containers onto the kitchen island.

"Of course miss." the AI responds.

You had just finished putting the last box down when the rest of the team come rushing in with Sam and Clint at the front of the pack.

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asks, eyeing the food suspiciously. "This, Bucky, is sushi. I thought it might be a good idea to introduce you and Steve to some new cuisine tonight, so grab some chopsticks and dig in."

"Um, y/n? How are we supposed to eat this?" Steve asks, the tips of his ears turning red. You take a seat across from the two super soldiers and gesture to the condiments in front of you. "Okay, so this," you gesture to the inky sauce bowl, "is soy sauce, you dip the sushi in it, but only gently. You don't have to do it though, not everyone likes the taste of it. Now this," you gesture to the pink shavings, "is pickled ginger, it has a bit of a bite, so if you use it, only put a little bit on. And last, but not least, this," you gesture to the little green ball, "is wasabi. It has a lot of bite, so you only want to put, like, a speck on, unless you want to be running for the nearest glass of milk. Got it?" you ask to which both nod and tentatively take a few pieces of each type. 

You watch them take their first bites with bated breath. You knew not everyone liked raw fish, but you hoped that they would. Bucky is the first to screw up his face in bliss and let out an almost pornographic moan of pleasure, quickly followed by Steve.

You cannot help but giggle as you serve yourself, feeling immensely proud for introducing them to something they liked. 

"That was amazing, doll. I can't believe we haven't tried this before" Bucky praises when all the food is finished, Steve nods next to him.

"Well, I'm glad you boys liked it." You smile

\---

The next morning, you were walking through the living room, on the way back from training with Nat and Sam, when you were tackled by two solid bodies from both sides.

"Oof! What the hell you two?!" you yelled.

"Y/N/N, sweetheart, doll, angel, can we please go get more sushi?" Steve asks, tightening his hold on your waist.

"Pretty please y/n/n?" Bucky pouts. Both of them look at you with puppy dog eyes.

"If you boys go get dressed and get back here in 5 minutes, we can go." You say in a stern parent voice, your lips twitching up into a smile.

They scramble away from you to get to their rooms while you give a sigh and roll your eyes upwards.

"What have I done?"


End file.
